pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jealousy From Overseas
'Chapter I' Okay Carl, since you read me a story when I'' was sick, I'm gonna do the same for you. Yay! Okay, but aren't you a little old for stories, Carl? No, no I'm not. Fine, let me think of a story... Okay, I've got one, and it's a ''true story. One day in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were doing... nothing actually. But, they were thinking of doing something. They just didn't know what. So there they were, doing nothing but contemplating what to do, until... *knock knock knock* "I wonder who that is?" Phineas said. As Phineas walked towards the door, the person knocked again, this time saying: "Hello, anybody home?" Phineas then opened the door to see...nobody he'd ever seen before. Phineas asked the kid who he was. To which the kid replied: "I'm Nigel Clarkson, your new nextdoor neighbor." "Oh, well it's nice to meet you Nigel. My name's Phineas, and My step brother's name is Ferb." "It's nice to meet you too." Nigel said. "So, what do you do around here for fun?" Nigel inquired. "We do a bit of everything around here, as long as it's fun." Phinas answered. "You sound like My kind of person, would you like to talk and, you know, get to know each other." "OK." Later, After talking to Nigel, Phineas found out Nigel just came over from England. So, knowing he's from England, Phineas asked: "Would you like to meet My brother Ferb? He's from England as well." Nigel obliged, saying: "Sure, that sounds great!" Uh, Sir, Who's this Nigel kid? I've never heard of him. Well Carl, uh, this was before you became an intern. Oh, well I guess that makes sense. 'Chapter II' There Phineas was, doing nothing yet again. He watched Ferb and Nigel for quite a while. All they did was talk, talk and talk. Phineas was getting bored, and as you might know, that is something Phineas will not put up with. But yet, that was the exact predicament he was in. "Boy, I sure am bor-" "Whatcha doin'?" "Oh, hey Isabella, Right now I'm just thinking about what to do. I haven't decided yet." Phineas eplained. "Oka- wait, you don't know? You always have something decided on before 1:00 PM." Isabella said. "I know, I'm just... Distracted, is all." "Distracted? By what?" Isabella asked. "Uhhh... (Phineas drew blank.) I, well, uh... I'll be back, I think I left something running inside the house." "Okay." Isabella was puzzled, she didn't have a clue what was happening... But neither did Phineas. Phineas ran up the stairs to his room and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's happened to me? I can't think of anything to do, I can't talk to Isabella without studdering, and most of all, I can't figure out why. Maybe I have to admit it to myself... I'm jealous of Nigel. I guess I should just let it go and have a fun time, it doesn't matter what they do. Besides, Ferb won't talk to him forever. Ferb will still build things with me. I hope." Phineas was still a bit jealous, but he realized it shouldn't affect him. So, he just tried to block it out. He went back down stairs to talk to Isabella. "So, what was it you had to check on?" "I left the TV on, so I needed to go turn it off." Phineas lied. "Okay. Anyway, you were saying?" "Oh, yeah, I was distracted because I kept wondering what you were doing." "You were? Well, all I was gonna do was earn some patches." "Which ones?" Phineas asked. "Taking down a bear with your bare hands." Isabella replied. "Cool, I guess we could find a bear then." There they went, off to find a bear. They're gonna take down a bear with their bare hands? Uh, yes. Is this even a true story? Uh... yes, yes it is. I, er, wouldn't lie to you, Carl. Why are you pausing? Uh, no reason. You did it aga- Hey, on to the next part, Carl. *Carl sighs* 'Chapter III' Hmm, where was I? Ah, I remember... After Phineas and Isabella left, Candace walked outside. "Phineas, Fer- who is that? Ferb, who is that? Ferb... FERB!!!" "Huh? What?" Ferb said, wondering what she asked. Candace replied with an angry tone, saying: "I said, Who is that?!" "Ohhh, this is Nigel Clarkson." Ferb answered. "And what exactly are you doing?" Candace inquired. "Talking." Ferb said, nonchalantly. "That's it? You're just... TALKING!? How am I supposed to bust you guys for talking?!" Ferb gave a confused look. "Wait a second... Where's Phineas?" Candace aske. Ferb shrugged, and said: "How would I know, Candace?". "Uh, I dunno... He's you're step brother! Whatever, I'll find him Myself." (Candace walks away) And so, after talking with Ferb, Candace was annoyed. No dip, Sherlo- I mean, Sir. Heh, heh. Back to the story. "Who was that, Ferb?" Nigel asked. "My step sister, Candace." "Is she always that upset?" Nigel asked, slightly confused about why Candace was so cross. "Yes, yes she is." Ferb answered. "Oh well... Heh, sisters, always mad for no good reason. Eh, whatever." Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella were starting their search. "Hmm, do you know of any good spots to find a bear, Phineas?" "Maybe that forest about 2 miles from here." "Two Miles!? Maybe we should ride our bikes there." "Good idea, Isabella. That certainly sounds better than walking there." So, they walked back to their houses to get their bikes. Meanwhile, Candace was starting her search. Although, she wasn't searching for a bear, she was searching for Phineas. "Hmm, where would he go? Well, maybe I should look for clues?" Candace then started walking back home. Until... "Hey, Candace!" "Oh! Jeremy! Uh, I wasn't expecting to see you." "I wasn't expecting to see you, either. So, what are you up to?" Jeremy asked. "Well, currently, I'm looking for Phineas." "You mean, he's gone?" "Yes. And it seems like I'm the only one who will bother looking for him." "I could help, if you like." "Yeah! Totally! It can be our own little adventure together." Candace said, looking creepily into his eyes. "Uh, sure, I guess." Jeremy said, hesitantly. Back home, Phineas had just gotten his bike out of the garage, and he met up with Isabella to begin thier bike ride. Okay, that's it for chapter 3, Carl. Seriously? Geez, this is really short. Hey. You try making up a stor- I mean, um, never mind. 'Chapter IV' Now for the next chapter. You're gonna like it, Carl... Why would I start now? I mean, I would rather do something else, Sir. I said, You're GONNA like it, Carl. Fine, I'll listen. In the backyard, Ferb and Nigel were still talking. "Well, what should we do now?" Ferb asked. "Um, uhhh..." Nigel said, thinking about the question. Then, something came to Nigel. "I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to build a laser cannon... Hehehe." "For what?" Ferb wondered. "You'll see..." Nigel replied in a sinister tone. Around the same time, Candace and Jeremy set off. "Hmm, we should check around the house for clues, Jeremy..." "Sure, whatever you say." After searching for an hour, Candace gave up. "*Sigh* I'm a horrible detective" Candace said to herself. Not ten seconds after saying that, Jeremy found something. "Hey Candace. I think I found something!" Jeremy yelled, so Candace could hear. "Yeah? Lemme see." Candace walked into the garage, looking for Jeremy. "Look Candace, Phineas' bike is gone. "Aha! His bike is gone! I knew I was a great detective." "Er, yeah, you're a great detective, Candace" Jeremy said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Hey Candace, maybe Isabella knows where Phineas is." "I've got it, Jeremy! We should investigate at Isabella's house, she'll know where he is!" "I just- never mind, Candace." At Isabella's house, they asked if Vivian knew where she was. "Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, it has come to my attention that Phineas is missing, what have you seen of him lately?" Candace asked. "I haven't seen him or Isa in a couple hours, Isa said she was trying to get a patch... Something about a bear, I think." "Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, your information will help our investigation greatly." "The only place to find a bear is the forest a couple miles from h-" "Hmm, that forest 2 miles from here is where we should check!" 'Kay, that's it for another chapter, Carl. Oh, goody... More coming soon! Or whenever I feel like it... Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:SlushyBurger's Articles Category:Major Monogram Category:Stories Category:Carl Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson